


Sentimentality

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post on Tumblr: Enjolras really loves Grantaire’s laugh. And one time when Grantaire was messing around on Enjolras’ phone, he accidently recorded his voice saying “What is..oh..*laughs*” And then Enjolras set it as his ringtone but then it went off in the middle of a meeting and Grantaire was looking at Enjolras while he insists that Courfeyrac did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30927) by strippertaire. 



Enjolras smiled to himself as he looked through the assorted audio files remaining on his phone. He clicked one, and was immediately struck with the sound of Jehan giggling as Courfeyrac spoke over the top, “Ah, listen to how he squeals! This poet, this bandit!” And Feuilly’s background snort, before telling Courfeyrac to please wrestle with Jehan somewhere other than his desk.

The next audio Enjolras vaguely remembered the recording of. Grantaire had been messing about with Enjolras’ phone when it was still new, absolutely delighted by the apps on it. Grantaire himself insisted he needed nothing more than his old-fashioned flip phone, saying he’d be too easily distracted if he had something fancy.

”Oh, what’s this-  _oh_.” And then Grantaire was laughing, the sound gruff and low but such a  _gorgeous_ , happy sound that Enjolras smiled. It was a long laugh but Enjolras was still somewhat disappointed when it ended, and without really thinking about it carefully, he held his thumb on the file and set it as his text tone. 

A laugh like that, from his boyfriend of all people, would never fail to catch his attention, after all.

—-

"The fact that we live in a society that demonizes the poor as the rich reap the benefits is disturbing, it’s just-"

"Fucked up." Courfeyrac offered, and Enjolras smiled as the others laughed.

"Fucked up." Enjolras agreed. "But we can fight against those ideas! Through a lot of social networking, I mean, if we just distribute some of the actual statistics of benefit fraud in the UK-"

"Oh, what’s this-  _oh.”_ And then the laughter came from his phone on the table, and Enjolras looked around.

"Sorry, I thought it was on sile-"

"Is that me!?" Grantaire had stood and picked up Enjolras’ phone, and the blond’s cheeks flushed.

"I-"

"It is!" Grantaire said delightedly, and then he was laughing, and Enjolras watched him, weakly trying to wrestle his phone from R’s hand. "You’ve got me as your  _ring_  tone!”

"My text tone." Enjolras corrected, and then Grantaire was  _guffawing_ , pulling Enjolras close to press a stubbly kiss to his cheek.

"You, my friend, are a sentimental bastard." Enjolras affixed him with an affronted glare. 

"It was Courfeyrac. I don’t know how to change it." Enjolras lied, and Courfeyrac burst into giggles - which on his part, could just as easily be an admission of innocence as guilt.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Grantaire snorted, pushing Enjolras hard in the hip. 

"I’ll just have to show you how to change it."

"It doesn’t need changing." Enjolras said reluctantly, and Grantaire’s expression was smug.

"Sentimental." He said, and Enjolras rolled his eyes, trying to turn away, but Grantaire’s hand was on his lapel and then Grantaire’s lips were on Enjolras’, ten times better than the fleeting peck had felt on his cheek, and God, the  _stubble_  scratched against Enjolras’ cheeks and he just wanted more, and he leaned into the shorter man’s embrace. 

"I can be sentimental too." Grantaire murmured as a cheer went up from the others, and showed Enjolras his phone, flipping up its lid. Enjolras’ cheeks went a bright scarlet as he saw the photograph of him, mid-speech, as Grantaire’s background.

"Idiot." Enjolras said, only half-affectionately, and Grantaire  _winked_  at him.

"That’s me."


End file.
